


Чертов енот

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, good guy Brock Rumlow, good guy Jack Rollins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Стив вынужден впустить на свою территорию посторонних, но его самые интимные секреты не вызывают той реакции, которую он ожидает
Kudos: 48





	Чертов енот

Кухню проверили в первую очередь, поэтому Стив, по крайней мере, мог сварить кофе. На троих, потому что воспитание не позволяло просто взять и не предложить присутствующим: Рамлоу и Мартинес остались у окон. Рамлоу жевал жвачку, чем неистово бесил, впрочем, Стив никогда бы никому не признался, что это была не единственная причина.

— Крыша — чисто, — чирикнула рация на столе.

Рамлоу переступил с ноги на ногу, форменные штаны обтянули ягодицу. Стив торопливо отвел взгляд.

— Ванная — чисто. Чердак — чисто, — прошипели два голоса один за другим.

Все раздражало. Мартинес очень громко думал. Явно о том, что нормальные люди пользуются кофеваркой, а не стоят у плиты, карауля, чтоб пена не полилась через край джезвы.

— Спальня — чисто, — сказала рация голосом Роллинза, и волна стыда, уже улегшаяся было, снова всколыхнулась.

Черт побери, нужно уметь проигрывать с честью. Было изначально ясно, что Страйк не отступится, они обязаны проверить периметр целиком, это их работа. Если бы кто-то просил Стива работать спустя рукава, он тоже отказал бы. Нужно было сделать лицо кирпичом. В конце концов, это не их дело. В нынешнем времени это никого не касается и не имеет значения. Но теперь... Теперь из-за того, что Стив не смог сдержать эту из ушей лезущую кофейную пену стыда, он привлек к «этому» внимание всего Страйка.

Теперь всем, черт возьми, любопытно, что такого скрывает Капитан Америка за дверями своей спальни, раз так яростно отказывается впускать туда посторонних даже в такой ситуации.

Он потер дрожащими пальцами висок.

— Возле гаража в мусорном баке енот, — прошипела рация, и оба, Мартинес и Рамлоу, заметно расслабились.

— Вот и твой нарушитель, — сказал Рамлоу, садясь за стол. Автомат, пристроенный между колен, смотрелся неправильно и чуждо в этой уютной кухне.

— Я же говорил, что никакой проблемы нет, — вздохнул Стив. — Могли не приезжать.

Рамлоу пожал плечами.

— Ну уж не обессудь. Мы тоже, знаешь ли, не подвязывались охранным бюро работать, но ты у нас национальное достояние, приказано беречь — мы бережем. Сработали датчики — обязаны проверить.

Рация еще пару раз чирикнула из разных концов дома, косвенно подтверждая, что среди ночи серьезных людей с важной работой в сфере национальной безопасности выдернул из постели облезлый голодный енот, потом Страйк стянулся в коридор, а чертов кофе наконец закипел. И опять же, надо было оставить и не трогать, но Стив не смог, окликнул:

— Роллинз, задержитесь на два слова.

Рамлоу и Мартинес вышли, хлопнула входная дверь, и стало невыносимо тихо. Не зная, что делать с руками, Стив налил кофе в две кружки — все равно сварил больше чем надо, черт, теперь придется выливать, он ненавидел переводить продукты.

— Я должен извиниться, — начал он, чувствуя, как предательский румянец заливает лицо и шею. Смотреть на Роллинза было стыдно, но именно поэтому Стив заставил себя обернуться. Он привык встречать бой лицом к лицу.

— Кэп, да расслабься ты, господи. Ну подумаешь, игрушки. Что я там не видел.

Надо было отдать ему должное, Роллинз и вправду искренне пытался сгладить неловкость. Без осуждения. Взгляд скользнул по обручальному кольцу. Жена и двое детей, он помнил по досье. Все, как... должно быть.

Роллинз отследил взгляд.

— Если хочешь знать, я рад, что ты, ну, живой человек с потребностями живого человека. А то, знаешь ли, трудно работать с иконой.

Стив едва поборол желание обнять себя руками. Он еле успел натянуть футболку и штаны, когда прибыл Страйк. Белье — не успел. Теперь он чувствовал себя обнаженным. Задница была ощутимо влажной от смазки и чуть саднила.

— Вы прекрасно понимаете...

Он не закончил. Что тут скажешь? Они оба действительно все отлично понимали.

Роллинз покосился на него, будто прикидывал, стоит ли раскрывать рот, потом сказал доверительно и немного хитровато:

— Брок свои хуи вообще не убирает, у него на диван сядешь — вечно под жопой найдешь какой-нибудь большой и толстый...

— Ваша готовность обсуждать чужую личную жизнь меня тревожит, — резче, чем следовало, оборвал его Стив.

Роллинз посмотрел на него как-то снисходительно, будто Стив упустил что-то важное, но никак не прокомментировал.

— Джеки! — донесся с парковки хорошо поставленный командирский ор. Соседи будут в восторге.

— Шагайте, Роллинз, — поморщился Стив, — пока весь квартал не проснулся.

Роллинз кивнул и развернулся. В дверях он замешкался, будто что-то еще хотел добавить, но махнул рукой. Стив опустился на стул — габариты отучили его плюхаться на мебель даже в момент душевных метаний. Отпил кофе — тот получился отличный, горький, как само одиночество, и бодрящий, как сапог по почкам. Две кружки на столе выглядели жалко. С улицы донеслись голоса, он прислушался.

— Колись давай, что там Кэп, трупы расчленяет в спальне?

— Фанаточек небось поебывает, — фыркнул другой голос.

Чертов суперслух. Стив поморщился, не желая знать, что на это ответит Роллинз, и в то же время жадно прислушиваясь.

— Да ничего такого. Койку не застелил. Поехали уже.

Хлопнули двери, рыкнул двигатель, и вскоре все стихло, только тявкала в отдалении собака.

Тишина окутала, спеленала. Стив встал, поставил кружку с превосходным кофе в мойку рядом с джезвой. В той умещалось ровно на троих, ни прибавить, ни отнять. Кофе было нерационально жаль.

Он прошел вдоль стола, вышел из кухни, миновал коридор и остановился возле запертой двери в спальню. Прикрыл глаза, пытаясь представить, как выглядела для чужого человека композиция, которую он второпях бросил на кровати, и едва не заскулил. Приложился лбом о стену, дозируя силы, чтоб не оставить вмятину, стукнулся пару раз, но легче не стало. Тогда он рванул дверь, не глядя собрал с одеяла скользкие от смазки фаллоимитаторы и, в два шага преодолев расстояние до ванной, бросил в умывальник. Поднять взгляд на себя, на свое лицо, так и не сумел.

Проклятый енот. Мало того, что испортил ему вечер, сдернул по тревоге людей, которым заниматься бы чем поважнее, так теперь еще и эта волна удушливого, унизительного стыда, с которым Стив вроде как уже и распрощался было в этом веке — в конце концов, сумел же себя преодолеть, когда заказывал эти чертовы секс-игрушки. Какого черта! Он не единственный такой извращенный! Стив потер переносицу. Боже, зачем Роллинз заговорил про Рамлоу... Знал бы он, сколько раз Стив представлял на себе эти загорелые руки, перекатывал на языке имя, такое же яркое, как внешность его обладателя. И теперь — что? Он будет представлять себе еще и... Господи Иисусе!

Рамлоу нравится...

На самом деле это ничего не значит. Стив изучал вопрос. Некоторые занимаются таким и с женщинами. Но ведь Роллинз не случайно поднял эту тему...

Стив усилием воли встретился взглядом со своим отражением.

Чертов Роллинз. Чертов енот.

Оттерев силиконовую смазку от фаллоимитаторов, Стив убрал их в коробку и сердито захлопнул дверцу шкафа. Он знал, что стыда хватит в лучшем случае на пару дней. Потом коробка снова будет открыта.


End file.
